We continue to investigate and publish our findings on the microbiota in patients with atopic dermatitis in contrast to healthy individuals. We study bacterial, fungal, and viral components of the skin microbiome and have expanded our sequencing repertoire beyond bacterial amplicon sequencing to include fungal amplicon sequencing and shotgun metagenomic sequencing. We continue to study the skin microbiome in patients with atopic dermatitis and with primary immunodeficiencies associated with dermatitis (hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome), in addition to follow-up sampling visits from previously enrolled subjects. The sequencing for this project initially was funded by the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. In the last fiscal year, we have expanded our work to study these patient populations using more advanced sequencing techniques.